


Exotic Treats

by EmetoOmo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Emetophilia, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetoOmo/pseuds/EmetoOmo
Summary: Knowing the Gerudo Desert may be a bit much for his favorite Prince to ever venture to, Link decides to bring the delicacies of the desert to Zora’s Domain to share with Sidon. Unfortunately, a lifetime of living off the fish of Zora’s River makes digesting the heavily spiced desert treats a bit much for the shark prince.





	Exotic Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story contains stuffing, tummy aches, and vomiting with some comfort mixed in. If you’re not into this, this is likely not the story for you!
> 
> Inspired by this amazing commission @squidbiscuit did for me! http://squidbiscuit.tumblr.com/post/176753242726/i-would-like-to-thank-fullelven-for-commissioning

In many ways, the Sheikah Slate had become an invaluable tool for Link in his journey. It had been able to create a map of all the places he’d been, take pictures of things he’d seen, even help recover memories that he’d forgotten after his fall all those years ago. With Hyrule at peace once more, he’d found that it retained its usefulness in a rather unique way…this time with allowing him to transport delicacies back to Zora’s Domain when they’d otherwise perish if he tried to bring them by horseback or foot.

Traveling between Shrines was always an interesting sensation, and with it Link found his sense of smell always hit him before any of his others, quickly followed by sound. The clean, slightly fishy scent of Zora’s River filtered into his whole being before he heard the rumble of the falls near Zora’s Domain. Finally, the solidity of stone pressed against his feet and the soft blues and grays of the room the Sheikah Shrine resided within came into view.

Warm light leaked in from the top of the short stairwell, shimmering on the dampness of the water pooled on the ground. It seemed like forever ago when he had first stepped foot back within the Domain, trying to relearn the twisting walkways and ramps he’d forgotten since the times he’d spent with Mipha a lifetime before. Now he knew them like the very veins on the back of his hand, navigating them without a thought as he passed Zora elders that gave him nods of respect, and teens that giggled and whispered about him blushing behind their hands.

There on the upper levels, he found his tall Prince awaiting him, overlooking his kingdom with hands clasped behind his back. Link said nothing as he came to stand beside him, craning his neck to look up at the much taller shark man.

Mirth was dancing in those golden eyes as Sidon grinned a toothy smile back down at him, unable to control himself as he picked the Hyrulian up in his arms and spun him around. “I have missed you dearly, Link.”

Link blushed faintly for being handled like that, but slipped his arm around his neck to hug him. “Me too,” he whispered in his quiet way. “Hungry?”

Sidon released a contented sigh of a noise through his gills. “I am, and curious as to what you have brought from your travels this time.”

Letting Link stand once more, the Hero found a place to sit near the railing where they could enjoy the view while they shared their meal. “From an outpost in the Gerudo Desert,” he explained as he opened his pack. Taking out a small container, Sidon visibly flinched as Link removed the lid from it, the smell hitting him like a ton of bricks. Quickly, the Prince waved his hands in apology. “Sorry!”

“Too much?” Link asked, moving to place the lid back on. Sidon covered his hand with his gently, and removed the lid again.

“My sense of smell is more sensitive than a Hylian’s. It helps me to hunt in the water.” He explained. “This is fine, truly, Link. I appreciate it.”

Link relented, removing the lid fully and handing the container to his princely boyfriend. “It’s curry. Boar meat and rice with a sauce. I’m not sure what kinds of spices are in it, but whatever it is, it’s good.”

Sidon carefully took the still warm container in hand, along with the utensil, and prodded the new meal with it. He turned it over, mixing it some, examining it with the utmost curiosity. Link smiled as he watched him, opening his own container and mixing it up, wasting no time digging in.

The prince made the oddest face as he took his first bite, chewing it slowly with his razor sharp teeth.

“Not good?” Link asked quietly, watching him still.

“I like it! The taste is different, I am not used to the sensations.” Sidon explained once he had swallowed. The spice—though not nearly as intense with his dulled sense of taste—resonated on the taste buds that populated his entire mouth and throat. It was almost like it left a phantom tingle behind.

The afternoon stretched on in a pleasant lull as they finished their meals, Link returning the containers to his pack once they had finished. “Walk?”

“A walk sounds lovely,” Sidon agreed, standing and taking Link’s hand as they started on their way.

They were just descending one of the anterior walkways when Sidon’s stomach let out an ominous bubbling gurgle. He blushed something terrible as Link looked in confusion at the sound, and as he opened his mouth to apologize, a rather less-than-princely belch escaped his lips. “Ah! Forgive me! I-I am fine. I assure you!” Sidon covered frantically, looking away. His normally white cheeks were as red as the rest of him.

He started walking, a little faster, as if to prove that he was indeed fine, despite the uncomfortable pressure that was beginning to build in his gut.

Link hurried to catch up, not at all buying into it, but let him continue his charade for now at least, knowing how easily embarrassed Sidon could get.

The sun was beginning to set, bathing Zora’s Domain in a golden glow and setting the falls aflame with its light. Sidon’s long strides began to falter little by little, his stomach gurgling and whining. For lack of clothes, he couldn’t hide at all how bloated he had become, causing his cheeks to burn more and more as he felt Link’s worried glances. “Never better.” He reassured quickly, before pausing to lean against the railing, wincing as he suddenly hiccuped.

Link rested a hand on the small of his back, rubbing it gently. “You’re not fine.” He said quietly. “Was it the food, or?”

It was a good question. It could have been the food that set it off at first, but the stress of not wanting Link to worry, of not wanting anyone to see that anything was wrong, was also a likely factor as well at this point. Another belch force its way out, and he covered his lips, looking like he wanted to cry for being so disgusting.

“Let’s go back to your room,” Link pressed gently, moving to take his hand once more. “We can relax and enjoy the evening.”

Sidon hesitated, but ultimately took his hand, his stomach sloshing and bubbling audibly as they started their way back to his private chambers. Every hiccup agitated it, and he hid his mouth behind his hand, a little worried that his stomach might decide to make a very  _literal_  appearance. It wasn’t likely, given he knew he wasn’t in danger, but it was a fear he always had when he got nervous, it feeding into his anxiety needlessly.

When once they were back in the cover of his room, he found a place near the wall away from the pool he slept in and let out another disgusting belch. Link closed the door and crossed the distance between them in mere moments, discarding his pack and settling himself between the shark prince’s legs.

Sidon hid his face in his hands, and if he were capable of radiating heat, he was sure he would have been with the embarrassment he felt. Gritting his sharp teeth, he winced his way through another audible bubbling groan.

He flinched when small, calloused fingers found his upset, bloated tummy and began to rub it gently.

“You – You really don’t need to concern yourself.” He belched again, and was fairly convinced he was going to die right then and there. “P-pardon.”

“Sidon,” Link whispered. “It’s just us. Do what you need to in order to feel better, and I will do what I can to comfort you.”

Those golden eyes peeked out behind his fingers to find the earnest gaze of Link staring back at him, compassion on his features. “I…hic…can’t.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed around me,” Link reassured him, still gently rubbing his bubbling gut. “Do you remember the day I surprised you with a visit, and you were at Mipha’s statue? And you got so embarrassed knowing that I saw you in mourning…but Sidon, that was the moment I fell in love with you. I love your enthusiasm, and your support, but I also love when you let me see past all that…I  _love_  how you feel things, how genuine it is, and I want to be here for you.”

Sidon swallowed back acid, trying to calm his stomach. What Link had said had touched his soul. The small Hylian was everything to the Prince, and he wanted nothing more than to let him know that in that moment.

Instead, when he opened his mouth, his stomach muscles reflexively clenched against all the discomfort and instinct took over as he vomited down his front without warning. Link jumped back in surprise, and Sidon instantly looked like he was going to cry, thanking the goddess internally that it was only the food that reappeared and not his stomach as well.

His gills flexed painfully as he vomited again, and he was too frozen in shock and embarrassment to even move. Link recovered, quickly, pulling off his soiled tunic and using it to catch what he could without making a big fuss about it. “I love you, too,” he said instead, giving Sidon a cheeky smile.

It wasn’t the reaction the prince had expected, but it was the one he had needed. “I'm—gag—sorry…” He whispered, before his stomach gave one last weak push, leaving it fully empty and content once more.

“I did tell you to do what you needed to feel better,” Link said with a hint of mirth to his tone. “Stay here. Let me grab some things to clean us up.”

~fin~


End file.
